The ability of microorganisms to biosorb elements such as uranium (U.sup.+6) and other elements is well documented in the literature (see Galun et al., Science 219, 285, 1983; Tsezos and Volesky, Biotechnology and Bioengineering 23, 583, 1981; Tsezos and Keller, Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 25, 201, 1983, Tobin et al. Appl. and Environ. Microbiol. 47, 821, 1984). Microorganisms-derived products were also shown to have a metal-biosorption capability (Galun et al., Science 219, 285, 1983; Tsezos, Biotechnology and Bioengineering 25, 2025, 1983; Zosim et al., Biotechnology and Bioengineering 25, 1725, 1983).
The quantitative removal of elements from fungal biomass is also documented (Galun et al., Water, Air and Soil Pollution 20, 277, 1983).
Although bacteria can absorb heavy metals (Beveridge, Can. J. Microbiol. 24, 89, 1981; DiSpritio et al., Arch. Microbiol. 135, 250, 1983) and their use to remove metal ions from aqueous process streams was suggested (Shumate et al, Biotech. Bioengineering Symp. (Oak Ridge) 8, 13, 1978), their biosorption capacity is far lower than that of fungal organisms and the production of the respective microorganisms requires expensive culture media.
The reported results on fungal-mass biosorption of elements were based on Penicillium sp: and Rhizopus arrhizus and did not relate to the efficiency of fungal biomass production neither was it attempted to preculture these fungal organisms on low cost organic waste products. In no case was the fungal organism Cladosporium cladosporioides, which is a non-pathogenic soil saprophyte, used or suggested as source for fungal biomass to serve in removal of elements from contaminated effluents.